Pas de sentiments chez les méchants
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Andrew est un super-vilain, un méchant. Mais si les Bad Guys n'éprouvent ni émotions, ni sentiments, alors qu'est-ce qu'il ressent pour Warren ?


**Titre** : Pas de sentiments chez les méchants  
**Fandom** : Buffy contre les vampires  
**Rating** : R  
**Genres** : Hurt/comfort et slash  
**Personnages** : Andrew-Warren  
**Nombre de mots** : 619  
**Commentaires **: Ecrit dans le cadre du 5 acts sur le thème "manipulation" pour Nelja

* * *

Un super-vilain peut avoir des acolytes, mais pas de véritables amis.  
C'était ce que s'efforçait de croire Andrew. Être un méchant oblige souvent à faire abstraction de ses émotions.  
Si quelque part, il se sentait coupable de comploter dans le dos de Jonathan, c'était les mots de Warren qui l'emportait sur le reste. Parce que Warren savait ce qu'il faisait, et surtout, Warren avait besoin de lui, en tant qu'allié – _peut-être plus ? Mais quoi ?_

C'était la première fois pour Andrew qu'il lui semblait être important aux yeux de quelqu'un. Son père s'était tiré avant qu'il soit en âge de marcher et sa mère avait pris le même chemin dès qu'elle avait pu. Sa tante ne le comprenait pas. Sans doute le méprisait-elle pour ce qu'il était sans doute qu'elle aurait voulu l'abandonner à son tour. Lui l'aurait fait depuis longtemps s'il avait pu.

Il allait laisser tomber Jonathan. Ce n'était que justice, pour toutes les fois où c'était lui qu'on avait laissé tomber – peu importe que Jonathan ne lui ait jamais fait le moindre mal.

Le mépris de Warren était plus subtil, plus brillant, _plus manipulateur_, que celui de sa tante. Il était compatissant, attentif. Il se souciait de lui comme on s'inquiète de la santé des rats de laboratoire sur lesquels on effectue des tests. _Mais les rats ne sentent pas la piqûre._

Warren comprenait parfaitement par où il était passé. Lui aussi, il avait essuyé les brimades au lycée, connu la peur au ventre à l'idée de devoir se lever le matin, la honte dans le regard impuissant de ses professeurs, le dégoût de soi, l'envie de se cacher sous terre pour ne plus jamais ressortir.  
Warren comprenait ces choses-là, Andrew en était persuadé, intimement persuadé. Warren lui avait laissé voir au delà de la carapace qu'il s'était construit pour se protéger. Ils étaient semblables.

Alors certes, ils n'étaient pas amis, car, comme Warren le disait parfois quand ils étaient seuls « L'amour, l'amitié et la gentillesse, c'est bon pour les autres ». Les autres, les gentils. _Ceux qui frappent._

Eux, ils étaient différents. Ils étaient cassés, sans que rien ne puisse les réparer. Ils étaient les porteurs de leur tragédie personnelle, de leur backstory à angst, les troubadours de la solitude – _ça sonnait si bien !_

Andrew s'imaginait bien dans la peau d'un caïd. Ça lui plaisait – c'était comme ça que Warren l'avait convaincu. Mieux valait être méchant que débile. Craint qu'aimé.  
Pourtant, une petite parcelle de lui soulevait cette interrogation : que sont donc ces sentiments troublants, ambigus, un peu angoissants, qu'il ressent pour Warren ?  
Pas seulement quand il est là, non, mais même en son absence, quand il pense à lui, à leur alliance, et à ce que ça fait d'eux.  
Tout seul dans son lit, quand sa main frémit à la lisière de son caleçon, frôlant l'élastique, tandis qu'il visualise un sourire – _peut-être un peu méprisant, mais il en est venu à __**aimer**__ ça_ – et un toucher fantôme sur ses hanches, ses cuisses, son torse maigre. Et qu'il pense « caïd, puissance, liberté, admiration, admire-moi, admire-moi, rien qu'une fois », avec la sensation de lèvres sur les siennes au lieu du contact râpeux de son oreiller.

De partenaire à compagnon, il n'y a qu'un pas. Pourtant, qu'est-ce qui différencie l'amitié de ce qui se noue entre eux – de ce lien que Warren s'est forcé de tisser pour garder Andrew sous sa coupe ?

Andrew ne sait pas. Il imagine que tout ira bien, que pourvu qu'ils sont ensemble, il aura tout le temps du monde pour mettre un mot sur ce qu'il éprouve – ce que Warren a fait naître.


End file.
